


Left Wanting

by JoansGlove



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Vera, she tries her best but can she ever please the Governor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> A very special 40th birthday present to The Dirty Duchess
> 
> I simply cannot thank you enough for your faith, dedication and above all your friendship.

“Miss Bennett, please report to the kitchen.” The Governor’s voice on the Comms was curt and clipped.  
Linda snickered as Vera got up from the table.  
“You need to hope that she hasn’t found fault with your clean-up procedures again, Miss Miles.” She smiled as Linda’s face fell in the knowledge that this was highly likely.

As she neared the half-landing Vera glimpsed Joan’s elegant long legs through the metal newel posts. Turning the corner she looked up to see The Governor standing alone and at military ease, her posture ramrod straight as she stared dead ahead.  
“It has come to my attention that you have been allowing certain prisoners, ah, how shall I put it? ….ah, yes, ‘personal’ requests when it comes to cell allocations. Would you please explain to me why?”  
Vera climbed the last tread and stepped around Joan to face her. “I think that it makes the women happier and more compliant.”  
“The women will be compliant, Miss Bennett, because it is expected of them; not because they feel like it!” 

Vera’s mind reeled at the speed in which Joan had moved from admonishing her to fucking her over the landing railing. One minute Joan was coldly demanding answers from her, the next she had pressed Vera against the rails, gloved hands pulling her skirt up and now here she was - bent at the waist as the Governor of Wentworth Correctional Facility battered into her with her fat dick, trousers round her ankles – and in spite of the imminent dangers, Vera was incredibly turned on.  
She still could not fathom Joan’s fancies and Joan had barely uttered a word to her since her initial advance but Vera knew that she had been wet as soon as Joan had backed her against the railings; her firm thigh pressing its way between Vera’s to rub against her covered groin, her breath hot in Vera’s ear. Her clit and inner lips had been throbbing as Joan spun her round and unceremoniously hoisted her skirt above her hips before forcing her knickers down her thighs. When Joan lifted her up over the handrail and wordlessly fed the dildo into her slick cunt Vera was so aroused that her clit actually hurt, so swollen was it with the need to be touched.

Joan leisurely leant back from Vera, holding her tightly by wrists and hips as she pounded her amazingly slippery cunt, very aware that she held her deputy’s immediate safety in her hands and extremely conscious of the predictably aphrodisiac effect this power was having on her. She felt every delicious shuddering breath Vera took as the fear of falling heightened her responses and her clit sparked against the soft silicone pad as Vera cried out in a mixture of lust and fear. She had often wondered what it would be like to take Vera on these stairs, they reminded her so much of Blackmoor, and was immensely pleased that Vera had given her this opportunity to find out; but her lapse in judgement would need to be addressed…. She reminded herself however, that this was business not pleasure and so, standing on tiptoes, she levered Vera’s hips above the bar, basking in the helpless yelps and fervent back thrust it generated in her vulnerable and panicked partner. When Vera’s struggles started to become tiresome to her Joan relented a little, she released Vera’s arms, instead, sliding her gloved hand round her collar to clasp her fragile windpipe in her palm, loving how well it fit her grasp.

Even in the firm, almost suffocating grip of Joan’s strong hand Vera’s lizard brain told her she was going to plummet to her death yet she could not give up this astounding feeling to save herself. Moaning at every nerve searing plunge of the cock deep into her core she desperately tried to hold on to the smooth handrail as she teetered painfully forwards and back with each grinding thrust Joan delivered; her feet pedalled in the air as they searched for solid support, shoes loosening until one dropped with a dull clatter to the edge of the landing, spinning over under its own momentum to land at the bottom of the stairwell.  
“Christ, Joan!” She choked. “What if someone comes looking for us?” She stiffened as the fear of discovery rushed over her in an icy prickle.  
“Yours will be the first face they see, Vera, I have no need to concern myself with accidental discovery.” She pulled Vera back just a little so that the base of her cock applied the correct amount of pressure on her puffy clit behind her harness as she continued to slide rapidly and effortlessly into Vera’s sopping wet vagina. She could feel a buzzing in her groin as the smooth leather massaged her plump outer lips and mound at every pendulum of her hips but refused to let it develop further – she had an important fencing appointment later and wanted to conserve her sexual excitement until the inevitable win against her respected opponent. “Squeeze your legs together, Vera. I don’t want to feel them part for any reason.”

The new snugness of Vera’s channel compressed the soft silicone shaft, thickening it, making its malleable length rigid, pressing it harder into Joan’s folds. Her errant deputy was so wet Joan could feel it on her thighs as they slapped against Vera’s; it shouldn’t take much to send her over the edge she thought idly – she was so quick and easy to excite. Her eye caught the baton swinging from Vera’s hip and, with fluid moves, she released Vera’s throat and unclipped the instrument, bringing the moulded handle up against Vera’s clit – narrow thighs offering no resistance to its unyielding intrusion. Holding the baton still, Joan allowed the force of her thrusts to rub Vera’s slippery slit against the ridged rubber. 

Ohhhh! Vera’s grateful clit shot bolts of lightning though her being, all thoughts of fear vanished as she was consumed by the mind-numbing ecstasy coming from her excited flesh rubbing hard against the unforgiving rubber. Vera’s moans turned to grunts and strangled cries as she began to peak, each slam of the cock against her fevered insides building the crushing ache in her belly.  
“Are you nearly there, Vera?”  
“Oh Joan! Fuck, yes!” She was so slick, so close…  
“Goood.” She drawled and pulled out of the heaving woman, letting her fall unceremoniously to the floor along with her baton. Disengaging the glistening dildo from its anchor ring she glimpsed movement in Vera’s hands. “Uh-uh no touching, Vera!” She wiped herself down and pulled her trousers over her sticky thighs then turned to face her confused deputy, straightening her uniform and stowing the cock inside her jacket, safely wrapped in the soiled handkerchief.

“That’s it? You’re going to leave me like this?” Vera’s cunt throbbed and pulsed at the loss of the cock, at the brief sight of Joan’s magnificent arse girdled in leather straps, flushed skin chafed inside her uniform, hardened nipples scraping her jacket through bra and shirt with every heaving breath she sucked in. She tried to think of something she may have done wrong whilst being fucked which would warrant this treatment but thought she’d complied well enough with Joan’s infrequent commands.  
“There’s no reward for poor performance, Vera. Not under my administration.” She stared coldly down at the confused woman at her feet.  
Then Vera knew – it was still about the dorms. “But why summon me here to one of the riskiest parts of the prison for …..this? You could just as easily have done this to me in your office…” Her watery blue eyes searched Joan’s hooded gaze for acknowledgment.  
Joan sighed and crossed her arms. “Do I really need to point out the comparisons, Vera? The danger you feel, that uncertainty when you put your trust in another person, knowing that you have no immediate control over their actions? How painful it is to have your belief, your anticipation in a satisfying and positive outcome built up and then to have it pulled away from you before fruition?” She turned on her heel and strode to the stairs where she paused and turned her head to catch Vera’s eyes one last time. “I put myself in that dangerous position of trusting you, Vera.” She raised her perfect eyebrow. “Tell me, how it is to be left wanting……?”


End file.
